


Forbidden

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Takumi in a forbidden relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. I was dragged into this ship by a friend...

Takumi was having a complete break down, crying, and saying that no one wants him. Ryoma silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Takumi blinked his eyes and looked up at his big brother.

"Takumi. You are wanted and loved." Ryoma told him while pulling his little brother into a hug. Takumi hugging him back and he felt a bit more calm. Ryoma moves his hands up, undoes his younger brother's hair tie, and running his fingers gently through Takumi's soft hair.

"I don't think I'm good enough, Ryoma." Takumi mutters and he is kissed on the nose.

"You are good enough. You try too hard my dear little brother." Ryoma said to him. Takumi leans against the wall, hands on his older brother's shoulders, and looking him in the eyes.

"It's my fault that you are like this with me." Takumi commented in a low voice and looking away.

"It is not your fault. It was a relief that you felt the same way about me. If you had not told me such things then I would have kept it locked away." Ryoma stated in a firm, but gentle voice towards his younger brother.

"I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I admire you a lot, brother." Takumi told him and he pulls Ryoma closer. "I am afraid what others might think of us."

"It will be okay." Ryoma whispers comforting into his ear, his knee going in between his younger brother's legs, and Takumi bits down on his lip to stop a moan from coming out. Ryoma did not tell his little brother that Kamui had found out about them. Kamui had swiftly asked if it was consensual, Ryoma told him 'Yes', and Kamui smiled brightly at him. Kamui accepted it as soon as he was told it was consensual and made a vow not to tell anyone.

Ryoma kissed Takumi on the lips, his tongue exploring, and knee moving at a faster pace. Takumi felt a bit weak in the knees and his moans being swallowed up by his big brother.

"I want to hear you." Ryoma said in a low voice. 

"What if someone hears me?" Takumi asked while trying to catch his breathe.

"You won't be heard. My bedroom is sound proof." Ryoma replied to him. His knee still in between Takumi's legs and it was easy to remove Takumi's outfit. He moves his knee away to pull down his little brother's lower outfit. Takumi moves his hands up and attempts to get rid of Ryoma's outfit.

"Your armor is a pain to get off." Takumi groans as he struggles to take it off. Ryoma laughs a tiny bit before helping his younger brother to remove the armor. It took several minutes. Takumi was frustrated for why does it have to be so difficult and Ryoma was slightly amused. The only clothing remaining was their loincloths. Ryoma covering the side of Takumi's neck with kisses and his knee moving teasingly in between those slightly spread legs.

"Ryoma." Takumi moans, nails digging slightly into his big brother's back, and he wraps his left leg around Ryoma's hips. The archer felt if he let go that he would end up falling onto the floor. His legs feeling like pudding and he clings tighter.

"I love teasing you a bit." Ryoma told his younger brother while smiling faintly. He moves his fingers to Takumi's lips and they were swiftly licked. It was easy to tell that his little brother is eager although he doesn't say it.

Ryoma moves his saliva covered fingers out from Takumi's mouth, he moves his right hand behind, and moving under the loincloth. 

"Ngh. Ah, Big brother." Takumi moans lewdly as he could feel Ryoma teasing and circling around his hole. Not going inside, but just rubbing it all around. His legs were trembling and it was almost too much.

Takumi wraps his other leg around Ryoma and arms around his big brother's shoulders. His covered hard on pressed up firmly on Ryoma's throbbing cock. The loincloths the only thing separating them.   
Ryoma moving toward the bed with Takumi wrapped around him. His younger brother with his back on the bed, Takumi slowly unwrapping his legs from his big brother, and he groans at the loss of Ryoma's finger.

"Takumi want this?" Ryoma asked as he removes his loincloth and the archer doesn't say a word before he goes between his big brother's legs. His lips wrapped around Ryoma's cock and hands fondling his balls.

"I take that as a yes." Ryoma groans as Takumi takes more in, his mouth sucking, and it was easy to tell that his younger brother is eager. It did not take him long to cum. Takumi coughed a little bit, but swallowed most of the cum and licked Ryoma's entire manhood.

Takumi lays on his back and he licks the cum from the side of his lips. Ryoma flips the front of the loincloth up, moved it to the side, and revealing his private parts. 

"Won't you take it off?" The archer asked him.

"Think it would be fun for you to keep it on." Ryoma told him and Takumi's cheeks flushed. Ryoma moves a finger inside of him, Takumi's toes curled up, and he grasps the blanket. He felt his big brother placing his lips on the tip and Takumi's legs opening further apart. Hips arching up into the touch and he couldn't decide which was better: Ryoma's lips or finger.

Ryoma added another finger, Takumi moaning loudly, and he wished that his big brother would stop teasing him. Ryoma placing kisses all over his younger brother's hard on and knowing that Takumi is close to cumming. He takes the entire length into his mouth, added the third finger, his little brother gasping, and that was when Takumi came inside.

Ryoma swallowed it all, moves his mouth over, and looks at Takumi. His little brother panting, cheeks burning, and trying to catch his breath. Ryoma moves his fingers out and in it's place putting his length. Takumi tried to move it inside of himself wanting Ryoma to be inside of him already, but his big brother gently put his hands on Takumi's hips and kept them in place.

"Patience, Takumi." Ryoma told him and then he moves his cock inside of him. Takumi biting down on his lips, arms around Ryoma's shoulders, and finger nails biting in not enough to draw blood though.

"Ryoma, harder. Ah, faster. Brother." Takumi moans and he wanted to feel the powerful thursts of his big brother. His wish was granted. Ryoma moving hard, faster, and each time hitting that special spot.

Ryoma and Takumi washed each other using wet washcloths. After the cleaning of their bodies: Ryoma brushed Takumi's hair, he put it up, and his younger brother fell asleep. Ryoma cuddled him close and he closed his eyes falling asleep too. In the morning Takumi was sore and he wanted to stay in bed, but his urge to become stronger and better made him get out of bed.

"You should rest for a bit more, brother." Ryoma said to him while smiling and he was holding some grilled fish. "Let's eat together. I caught and grilled these two fish on my own."

Takumi agreed to eat together with Ryoma and later on they practiced fighting with one another.


End file.
